mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vignette Valencia/Galería
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Montaña Rusa de la Amistad Vignette stops the dress rehearsal EGROF.png Vignette Valencia looking exhausted EGROF.png Vignette "dressed like they're not dressed!" EGROF.png Designer "you keep changing your mind" EGROF.png Vignette talking to the designer EGROF.png Vignette Valencia looks at her phone EGROF.png Vignette "Equestria Land is gonna be" EGROF.png Vignette "fifty thousand people" EGROF.png Vignette "here for opening day" EGROF.png Vignette "before they leave at night" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "this light parade" EGROF.png Vignette addressing the designer EGROF.png Vignette "apparently do not exist" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia crosses her arms EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "B.Y.B.B." EGROF.png Vignette takes selfie next to designer EGROF.png Vignette "do you even have a philosophy?" EGROF.png Designer "G.W.I.Q." EGROF.png Designer "guess what, I quit" EGROF.png Designer walks away from Vignette EGROF.png Vignette Valencia rubbing her temples EGROF.png Vignette Valencia taking a deep breath EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I need a stress salad!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia sits at a park table EGROF.png Vignette "a new costume designer" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "only two weeks left" EGROF.png Park assistant about to say something EGROF.png Vignette "I'm not promoting you" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia's stress salad EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "the way I want it" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia eating a tomato EGROF.png Wisp of magic appears behind Vignette EGROF.png Vignette looking over at her phone EGROF.png Vignette "only way to feel better" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia taking a salad pic EGROF.png Vignette takes a picture of her salad EGROF.png Vignette's salad transforms into code EGROF.png Vignette's salad vanishes into thin air EGROF.png Vignette sees her salad is gone EGROF.png Vignette looks around in confusion EGROF.png Picture of Vignette Valencia's salad EGROF.png Potato salad on Vignette's phone EGROF.png Fruit salad on Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette touching the empty air EGROF.png Vignette projecting a salad hologram EGROF.png Vignette creates hologram of a salad EGROF.png Vignette Valencia touches the hologram EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "'cause I like it!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia with a wicked grin EGROF.png Rarity meeting with Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I'm that Vignette" EGROF.png Vignette "and no, I do not think" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I'm better than you" EGROF.png Vignette "I have three million followers" EGROF.png Rarity "you're up to three million now?" EGROF.png Rarity starstruck by Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Rarity "familiar with your online repertoire" EGROF.png Vignette "I have a good feeling about you" EGROF.png Vignette "let me call you 'Rare'" EGROF.png Vignette "lead parade costume designer" EGROF.png Vignette looking at Rarity's application EGROF.png Vignette "applied for a job like that" EGROF.png Vignette looking at Rarity's Snapgab EGROF.png Vignette Valencia talking with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette complimenting Rarity EGROF.png Vignette calls Rarity "im-press-ive" EGROF.png Rarity blushing at Vignette's flattery EGROF.png Vignette "you've got magique" EGROF.png Rarity embarrassed by Vignette's words EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "the light parade is" EGROF.png Vignette "the most important event" EGROF.png Vignette "over a hundred cast members" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia pointing at Rarity EGROF.png Rarity walking with Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Vignette "don't put anything on that table" EGROF.png Vignette "just a super-important rule" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia surrounded by fans EGROF.png Vignette and fans making silly faces EGROF.png Picture of Vignette at the beach EGROF.png Picture of Vignette playing tennis EGROF.png Vignette with bangs covering her face EGROF.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette blow kisses at each other EGROF.png Rarity "my best friend at the park!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia declaring "selfie!" EGROF.png Vignette "mine's been acting super-weird" EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette taking a selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette Valencia's selfie EGROF.png Rarity and Vignette smiling together EGROF.png Applejack angry with crossed arms EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "she runs P.R. for the park" EGROF.png Vignette "told you not to use the 'B' word" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I'm your friend" EGROF.png Vignette "gets to boss you around!" EGROF.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Rarity apologizes with embarrassment EGROF.png Rarity "I didn't see you" EGROF.png Vignette turns away with disinterest EGROF.png Rarity "they're my best friends" EGROF.png Rarity "thought you'd like to meet them" EGROF.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Vignette hears something interesting EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "Rainbooms?" EGROF.png Vignette "why is that familiar?" EGROF.png Vignette looks up Rainbooms on social media EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png Vignette "does your curated content" EGROF.png Vignette "aggregate across multiple platforms?" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "we sing songs together!" EGROF.png Vignette "centerpiece of tonight's light parade!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia shushing Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "are you ready?" EGROF.png Vignette reveals her philosophy to Rainbow EGROF.png Vignette to Rainbow Dash "be yourself" EGROF.png Vignette to Rainbow Dash "but better!" EGROF.png Vignette "since I started my first company" EGROF.png Vignette "artisanal handmade mascara" EGROF.png Vignette "isn't that just melted crayons?" EGROF.png Vignette "neighsayers gonna neigh" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "I say B.Y.B.B." EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "all of them!" EGROF.png Vignette grinning with hope at the girls EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "upload and post it" EGROF.png Vignette winking at the Equestria Girls EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png Applejack looks weirded out at Micro EGROF.png Applejack notices Fluttershy and Vignette EGROF.png Applejack looking at a caramel apple EGROF.png Fluttershy and Vignette talking alone EGROF.png Vignette "how can I ever thank you" EGROF.png Vignette "such a brilliant idea" EGROF.png Fluttershy "you want me to pretend" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia talking to Fluttershy EGROF.png Vignette "part of my bold, new vision!" EGROF.png Vignette "all caps, Helvetica, sixty-five" EGROF.png Vignette "Fluttershy, Bad Girl!" EGROF.png Vignette "I've already commissioned" EGROF.png Vignette shows her phone to Fluttershy EGROF.png Vignette "how do you feel about skulls?" EGROF.png Vignette repeats her philosophy to Fluttershy EGROF.png Fluttershy uncomfortable with Vignette's vision EGROF.png Fluttershy "I shouldn't do it" EGROF.png Fluttershy refusing Vignette's vision EGROF.png Vignette glancing down at her phone EGROF.png Vignette looking slyly at Fluttershy EGROF.png Vignette "collab-ing isn't your thing" EGROF.png Vignette "I just thought of a way" EGROF.png Fluttershy interested in Vignette's idea EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "what I do best" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia holding out her phone EGROF.png Vignette taking Fluttershy's picture EGROF.png Vignette converts Fluttershy into code EGROF.png Vignette sucks Fluttershy into her phone EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "you'll thank me later" EGROF.png Rainbow and Vignette in security monitor EGROF.png Rainbow Dash walking with Vignette EGROF.png Vignette "the coolest, smartest friend" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "the opposite of down" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "what's up!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "true" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash listening to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette "you are going to love!" EGROF.png Vignette sharing her vision with Dash EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "the Throwbacks!" EGROF.png Vignette abbreviating her speech EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "or for short" EGROF.png Vignette "T.C.T.H.T.B.T.-T.B.T." EGROF.png Vignette "ta-ca-ta-ca-ba-ta!" EGROF.png Vignette "you are going to represent" EGROF.png Vignette "cool throughout the ages!" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "I like it so far" EGROF.png Vignette puts her arm around Rainbow EGROF.png Vignette "'50s Sockhop Sweetheart!" EGROF.png Vignette "adorable blonde hair" EGROF.png Vignette ruffling Rainbow Dash's hair EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "do it for the wig" EGROF.png Vignette glaring at Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Vignette repeats her philosophy to Rainbow EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "B.I.A.A.T.B." EGROF.png Rainbow "but I already am the best" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "well, if you insist" EGROF.png Vignette "let me take a picture" EGROF.png Vignette aims her phone at Rainbow EGROF.png Vignette taking Rainbow Dash's photo EGROF.png Rainbow Dash turns into digital code EGROF.png Rainbow Dash vanishing into thin air EGROF.png AJ watches Vignette through the monitors EGROF.png Parade prep area during final preparations EGROF.png Rarity signing a clipboard checklist EGROF.png Rarity hurrying her parade assistants EGROF.png Vignette "big night tonight, Rare" EGROF.png Vignette "the biggest of all time" EGROF.png Vignette "the biggest of your life" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia winking at Rarity EGROF.png Vignette "you've gotta get rid of it" EGROF.png Vignette "a pleated cargo skort" EGROF.png Vignette and Rarity shudder in disgust EGROF.png Vignette admiring Rarity's design work EGROF.png Vignette criticizing Rarity's design work EGROF.png Vignette "we should start from scratch" EGROF.png Vignette shows her phone to Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia ruffles Rarity's hair EGROF.png Vignette poking Rarity's forehead EGROF.png AJ "nobody go anywhere with Vignette" EGROF.png Vignette closing her office curtains EGROF.png Vignette Valencia thinking of something EGROF.png Vignette sees a phone being charged EGROF.png Vignette comes up with an idea EGROF.png Rarity surprised by AJ's accusation EGROF.png Vignette coming out of her office EGROF.png AJ "she's done somethin' to Fluttershy" EGROF.png Rarity holding Applejack back EGROF.png Applejack accusing Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Applejack "it's Equestrian magic" EGROF.png Vignette "delusional isn't your color" EGROF.png Vignette pulling on Applejack's hair EGROF.png Applejack "if you're so innocent" EGROF.png Applejack grabs Vignette's phone EGROF.png Applejack takes picture of a mannequin EGROF.png Applejack taking more pictures EGROF.png Applejack waving her arms EGROF.png Applejack embarrassing herself EGROF.png Vignette taking her phone back EGROF.png Vignette "I just saw your friends" EGROF.png Applejack getting angrier at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette takes another selfie with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette "looking good in your costumes" EGROF.png Rarity blushes at Vignette's compliment EGROF.png Rarity "less than an hour away" EGROF.png Applejack "bigger than the parade" EGROF.png Rarity "nothing's bigger than the parade" EGROF.png Applejack "I know you didn't just say that" EGROF.png Vignette caught between Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette walks away from Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette snaps her fingers at assistants EGROF.png Assistants speed away from Vignette EGROF.png Vignette blocks girls from following Rarity EGROF.png Vignette puts an arm around Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Vignette tightly holding Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Vignette boops Pinkie on the nose EGROF.png Sunset saving Pinkie from Vignette's hold EGROF.png Vignette "needs to fill Applejuice's spot" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia praising herself EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "not just that!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "a song I wrote!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "is true" EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight attack Vignette EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight turn into code EGROF.png Rainbooms get sucked into Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette experimenting with her magic EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer dress-up app EGROF.png Sunset in fancy dress on Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "that's better" EGROF.png Fluttershy in a punk rock outfit EGROF.png Vignette Valencia loves Equestrian magic EGROF.png Vignette Valencia sees Rarity return EGROF.png Vignette happy to see Rarity return EGROF.png Vignette shows her holograms to Rarity EGROF.png Vignette presenting the Throwbacks EGROF.png Vignette proud; Rarity surprised EGROF.png Rarity "how you want it?" EGROF.png Rarity pulls away from Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "you hired me for my vision!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "well..." EGROF.png Vignette "I needed your vision" EGROF.png Vignette "to bring out my vision" EGROF.png Vignette looks at her phone again EGROF.png Rarity looking at Fluttershy hologram EGROF.png Vignette "trapped in the internet" EGROF.png Vignette shrugging her shoulders EGROF.png Vignette "my phone became magique" EGROF.png Vignette "whenever I take a picture" EGROF.png Vignette explains how her magic works EGROF.png Vignette crossing in front of Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "or real enough" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "blah-blah-blah" EGROF.png Vignette "if you wanna be with them" EGROF.png Vignette aims her phone at Rarity EGROF.png Vignette Valencia takes Rarity's picture EGROF.png Vignette after phone-zapping Rarity EGROF.png Vignette "not so 'rare' after all" EGROF.png Vignette looking very surprised EGROF.png Rarity still standing in front of Vignette EGROF.png Vignette "your cue to disappear!" EGROF.png Vignette turns Rarity's shield to code EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity shields herself against Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette angrily using her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette "un-magique-ing my magique thingy!" EGROF.png Vignette taking another picture of Rarity EGROF.png Rarity firing shields at Vignette EGROF.png Rarity running away from Vignette EGROF.png Rarity escapes from Vignette Valencia EGROF.png Vignette throws her hands up in annoyance EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "U-G-H, whatevs!" EGROF.png Vignette "I don't need you anyway" EGROF.png Vignette calling out to her assistants EGROF.png Vignette addressing her assistants again EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "herself, but worse!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "get back to work!" EGROF.png Park assistants racing back to work EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Vignette and the Throwbacks appear EGROF.png Vignette singing a song about herself EGROF.png Vignette singing loudly into microphone EGROF.png Vignette notices the crowd's displeasure EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png Vignette "this crowd isn't cheering enough" EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Vignette about to take the crowd's picture EGROF.png Vignette stumbling on the shaky float EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Applejack drops Vignette Valencia's float EGROF.png Applejack "nice one!" EGROF.png Vignette "are you honestly asking" EGROF.png Vignette refuses to hand over her phone EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png Vignette "doesn't matter if they're real" EGROF.png Vignette "what you show people online" EGROF.png Vignette "your chance to be everything" EGROF.png Rarity "chance to look like everything" EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png VIgnette shocked by girls' transformation EGROF.png Lightning pierces Vignette's phone EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Throwback holograms fizzling out EGROF.png Vignette "what have you done?!" EGROF.png Vignette stressed over her defeat EGROF.png Vignette "how can things ever be perfect?!" EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette admitting her mistakes EGROF.png Applejack "you guess so?!" EGROF.png Applejack "holograms of our friends" EGROF.png Applejack "an entire crowd of people" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "but B.Y.B.B..." EGROF.png Vignette looking away in shame EGROF.png Vignette "three million followers" EGROF.png Vignette "how pathetic is that?" EGROF.png Rarity offers real friendship to Vignette EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Categoría:Galería de Personaje